


Who says Camping is fun?

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Getting Lost, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Romance, fishing mishap, just plain wierdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Ok so you and some of the cast of SPN have decided to go on a little camping spree. It's a charity thing put on by a local camping supply store for publicity. For every day out there you each get 500.00 to a charity of your choice. Here's the catch, no electricity, no modern technology, and you have to tape your experience. Simple right? What could go wrong? After all it's just for one week. Maybe the question is, what could go right.





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored so I hope you like this. LMAO

You step out of the large van along with Felicia, Jeffrey ( your fiance), Misha, Rob, and Kim. As second van pulls up behind you. You glance at the tall trees that seem to block out any sun light at all. 

"You ready for this?" Jeffrey asks coming up behind you. You look up into his brown eyes and smile. 

"Are you kidding? I love camping. It's gonna be a piece of cake." you say. He binds down and kisses you softly on the lips. 

"Ok everyone. Here's how it goes." Mike the owner of Mike Camps camping gear said. You all turned to face him, as two other men tossed several over stuffed hiking bags on to the ground. 

"There is a clearing about 3 miles north," Mike said. He was a portly slightly balding man, and you couldn't help but think if camp wasn't his name he'd be sweating his butt of driving a bus somewhere. 

"3 Miles?" Rob echoed in disbelief. 

"3 miles isn't anything man. You got this." Jared chimed. 

"Here's your cameras. There's two for each, so use them how ever you need to." he says handing each of you two small video Cameras. 

"Your packs are all stuffed with everything you need to survive up here. Plus there are four of our top of the line 2 man pup tents, which have already been assembled at the campsite for you. Now there isn't any cell reception up in these parts. But should there be an emergency, or someone decides to tap out then you can reach home base on this emergency radio." he says handing what looked like an old time car phone, to Jensen. 

"There is a lake, about 5 minutes west of the the camp site. Easy to find, great fishing." he tells you. "which reminds me there are three of our collapsible fishing poles in three of the back packs. um let's see. Oh yes and there is a still life camera in one of the packs as well. Try to get as many shots as you can. Ok I think that about does it. Good luck." he says with an awkward kind of smile. 

"Mr Camps, are there alot of wild animals around here?" Felicia asks. Every ones head snapped toward the man interested in his answer. 

"Just rabbits, coons that kind of things. Well we do have wolves here, but they hardly ever go near camp sites." he says. 

"Hardly ever?" Jeffrey says with a raised eyebrow. 

"Just make sure you keep all food in the proper containers, and you'll be fine." he says. With that he turned and hopped in the vans/ You all watch as the vans back up and head back the way they came. 

"Well were burning daylight." you say heaving a back pack up onto your back. 

"Remind me to kill your fiance later, for getting us into this." Rob said to Jeffrey. What seemed like forever you finally made your way to the clearing. There was a small fire pit, and the tents were placed in a circle around it. 

"Home sweet home." Misha says. 

"Kim and I have this one." Felicia said dropping her bag at the closest tent. 

"Y/n and I will take this one." Jeffrey said with a wink. You blushed slightly as you followed him to your tent. 

"Ok so who get's the other two?" Rob asked. 

"Jared and I will take this one, But I swear man if you cross over into my space you sleeping outside." Jensen teased. 

"Guess that leaves you and me little man." Misha says to Rob. 

"Oh Goody." Rob said half joking and half annoyed. 

You crawled inside and was surprised at how roomy the tent actually was. 

"This is nice. " You say as you spread out the sleeping bag. 

"You bet it is." Jeffrey says pulling you on top of him. 

"What are you doing?" you laugh. 

"Well if you don't know, I must not do it right sweet heart." he says in his deep sexy voice. 

"Jeff." you start. 

"y/n..." he replied in a flirty tone. 

"We have to get the campsite set up, and someone has to go for water. Come on honey we have things to do." you say. He sighs and lets go of you. 

"Fine, always the responsible one." he teases. The two of you crawl back out to see Jensen, Felicia, and kim starring at the pit, as if it were about to do a trick or something. 

"What's going on?" you ask. 

"We have a pit, but no wood." Jensen growls. 

"Guess that's what this is for." Misha says climbing out of the tent. In his hand is a hatchet. 

"Not a problem, I'll go get us some fire wood." Jared says taking the hatchet. 

"Hold up I'll come with you." Felicia says. 

"Hey guys we have food, and purifying tablets." Rob said pulling supplies out of his bag. 

"And we have camping pots." Misha said. 

"Question what if we need to go to the bathroom?" you ask glancing around. Jeffrey laughed. 

"Babe, just pick a tree and pee." he says 

"Ok, well what if you have to do more than pee?" you ask

"Then you pick a tree and do that too. I thought you said you use to camp as a kid?" he looks down at you. 

'I did, but there were always facilities around." you tell him. 

"Well I don't know what to tell you. Think they left that part out." he says. 

"Gross." you mutter. 

"Ok, I'm gonna go get water, any one else want to come?" Jensen asks. 

"Yeah I'm game." Misha, and Kim say. You watch as the three of them hike toward the direction of the lake. 

"don't forget to turn on your cameras" you call out. Jensen gives you a thumbs up and then they were gone. 

"You know this is rather romantic." Jeffrey says pulling you to him. You look up at him as he wraps his strong arms around you. 

"Told you it would be." you say. He smiles and bends down to kiss you. Rob clears his throat but you ignore him. 

"Yeah So I guess I'll go straighten the tent." he says awkwardly. Jeffrey pulls away. 

"This probably would have been better if the other wives came too." he teased. You shrugged. 

"I did my best to time everything, but Gen and Dannie had other plans, and Misha Said Vicki was out of town. And Mollie couldn't make it, I'm just glad that Kim and Felicia could step in." you say with a sigh. 

"It's gonna be great babe, and were all going to earn money for our charities, so it's a win win." he says. 

"But right now were alone so...." he said nodding toward the tent. You smiled. 

"Oh I almost forgot." you say pulling away. "Hey Rob!" you called going to his tent. 

"Really a threesome. I mean ok, but could we have one of the girls instead?" Jeff joked. You rolled your eyes at him as Rob stuck his head out. 

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"Do you have that still camera Mike was talking about?" you ask. 

"Ah yeah actually I do." he said darting back in. When he came out he handed it to you. "No wonder my bag was so freaking heavy, leave it to me to pick the one loaded down with everything." he sighed. 

"O come on Chuck, your God. You can handle it." Jeff teases. 

"Cute." he says stepping out. 

"Hey guys think this will work for a while?" Jared called out as he and felicia came back arms loaded with wood.

"Yeah, great job." you say snapping a picture of the two of them. 

By time Jensen and the others got back with the water, and you all managed to get a fire going, the 8 of you were so beat you could barely eat. You looked up at the trees and saw a few stars peeking their way through. 

"It's so peaceful out here." you said snuggling next to Jeffrey. 

"Yeah it's nice." Kim agreed. 

"Wish Vicky could have been here." Misha said,as he poked at the fire. 

"Hey Jensen, start us off on a song." Jeffrey said. 

"Ok, here's one you might know." Jensen said. You leaned into Jeff and let Jensen's voice lull you to sleep. The last thing you remembered was Jeffrey shaking you just enough to get you to get up and climb into the tent. 

"Night y/n. I love you" Jeffrey said kissing your head. You muttered something that sounded like love you too, before you drifted off .


	2. dancing in the rain

You woke to the feel of soft kisses on the back of your neck. Jeff's arm tossed tightly over top of you, holding you protectively. 

"Morning sunshine." he sweet deep voice whispred in your ear. A smile spread across your lips as you rolled over to stare into his deep brown eyes. 

"I was having a beautiful dream." you say brushing his dark bangs with your finger tips. 

"Oh yeah?" he asked smilng. 

"Yeah, you and I were on our honey moon, on a tropical island. Just the two of us. And you were just about to make love to me.. Why'd you wake me?" you ask with a pouty face. 

"I'm sorry Darling. May be we can recreate what was about to happen." he says with a smile, showing his dimples. 

"you think we could?" you teased. 

"We should try." he whispered. He pressed his lips to yours and started to run his rough fingers up your shirt. 

"You're an idiot!" Robs voice called out from outside your tent. 

"I'm An Idiot? You're the freaken idiot!" Jensen growled back. 

"Just hold on, it's not that bad Someone can just go get more." Misha's voice replied

"Well I'm not going, I just freaking went!" Rob snapped. 

"I need my coffee." Jared whined. 

"What do you want me to do? Spit in the freaking pot Jared?" Rob growled. 

"You don't have to be a dick." Jensen snarled. 

"I'll go get more water." Misha sighed. 

"Should we go out there?" You whisper

"They're big boys, they'll figure it out." He says nipping your neck. 

"You should, seeing as how you got the most rest." Rob chimed. 

"What?" Misha asked. 

"You snore like a damn train, how Vicky can put up with it is beyond me." Rob says 

"I don't snore." Misha insists. 

"Well then we had a damn grizzle in the tent with us." Rob says. 

"Is that thunder?" Kim asked. Everyone got quiet for a moment. 

"It was probably heat thunder." Felicia said. 

"That's not a thing felicia." you could actually hear him roll his eyes when he spoke. 

"Don't talk to her like that." Jensen said. 

"I'm just saying, that if there's thunder there's rain somewhere." Rob sighed. 

"Guys, someone has to go get water, I need coffee to function." Jared says. 

"We have to go out there." you moan as you gently push him off of you and slip your shorts on. 

"Honey do me a favor." Jeff says as he gets dressed. 

"What's that?" You ask

"Next time we go camping, let's leave the kids home with a sitter." He jokes. You laugh sweetly and kiss him again. 

"Deal." you say as you climb out, jeff behind you. 

"What in the hell is going on?!" Jeff asked gruffly. Every one stops and looks at the two of you. 

"Ok, So I get up early, and go all the way to the lake to get water for coffee and breakfast right. Jensen had one job. Don't let the water boil dry. Guess what he did." Rob says 

"Shut up benedict." Jensen hissed. 

"It's no big deal, just go get more water." You say hands on your hips. 

"That's what I said." Misha replied, with an i told you look. 

There was a far off rumble and everyone stopped talking. 

"I knew I heard thunder." Kim said. 

"It's way off, will probably die out before it gets here. I'll go get the water." You say snatching the jug from Misha. 

"I'll come too." Felicia says. 

"Want me to come with?" Jeff asks. 

"No you stay here and have a talk with the children about team work." you say kissing his cheek. You head off toward the lake with Felicia in tow. 

half way there you stop. 

"I have to pee." you say She looks at you and gives a half shrug, 

"Ok I won't look." she says you sigh and walk a little ways into the woods to find a tree. 

"I hope every morning isn't like this. They're all so intense in the mornings." She calls out to you. 

"Obviously not morning people." you agree. You finish and stand, but freeze when you see a mother doe and fawn. 

"Felicia... Come here." you whisper. she makes her way toward you and stops when she see's the creatures. 

"Oh my Gosh. How beautiful." she whispers. She takes out her camera and starts to tape the two, when a loud crack of thunder explodes across the sky and they dart off. 

"That was amazing." she says. 

"Yeah, looks like that rain may hit after all. We better hurry." You say. The two of you reach the lake and just as you start to fill the jug the sky opens up. The rain is light, and at first you didn't think alot of it. 

"Don't you love the rain?" Felicia asks. You turn to find her twirling like a kid in the drops. You laugh. 

"Yeah, I do." you say as you join her. The two of you danced with out a care in the world under heavens faucet, laughing. Suddenly the sky turns dark, hiding the sun and the rain comes down harder in sheets. 

"Shit, Come on!" she tells you. The two of you run toward the cover of the trees but when a bolt of lighting flashes across the sky, you remember how it's not so safe to be under a tree during a storm, and here you are under a hundred of them. The two of you take off at top speed to make it back to the camp sight. 

Jeff and the others paced the camp ground, the storm had come in and out fast. But the problem was it had been over 30 minutes and the two of them hadn't returned yet. 

"Where are they?" Jeff growled again. 

"They probably just had to wait out the rain, I'm sure they're coming." Kim said. Jensen stood up from the log he was sitting on. 

"I'm going to look for them." He said 

"Me too." Jeff said. 

"Count me in." Jared said. 

"Look someone needs to stay here incase they come back." Jeff says. Everyone looked at Kim. 

"I'll stare here, just go find them" she says. The five men hurried out into the woods in the direction that they had went. Jeff noticed for the first time that Jensen was holding the hatchet. 

"What's that for?" he asked. 

"I don't know, better than nothing." He replied. The men followed the trail to the lake. Any foot prints that may have been left were washed away by the storm, but they knew that the trail was the way to go. 

"Bj!?" Jeff called out. 

"Felicia?!" Rob echoed. They called your names as they made their way toward the lake. But Jeffrey's heart sunk when he stumbled across one of the cameras laying off to the side of the trail. 

"Shit" Jared said when he saw him pick it up. 

You  
You have no idea how the two of you got off the trail, but here you were huddled inside the opening of a cave. Your ankle throbbed. in your heist you managed to trip over a stone and even though you are sure it's not broken, it's pretty well sprained. Felicia managed to tie it up the best she could with the bandana she had but it wasn't really doing it's job. 

"Do you think they're gonna find us?" She asked you

"Are you kidding? Three Winchesters, an Angel, and God? Were already rescued. you joke. 

"Yeah." she gave a half hearted laugh. 

"They'll find us sis, I don't think we went to far off the trail." you said trying to convince yourself as much as her. 

"Your probably right." she says. You lean against the smooth cave wall, and sigh.


	3. Lions, and Tigers and Bears. Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Felicia are held up in a cave while Jensen, Jared, Jeffry, Misha, and Rob are looking for you. Your ankle is sprained and it doesn't really look like it can get worse. Then again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a really long time coming, sorry. But my family has been going through some really really really tough times. So I'm trying to get caught up on each of my fics one chapter at a time. So hang in there, and again sorry.

The sun was begging to set, and the guys were starting to feel as if they would never find you. 

"Maybe they made it back to the camp site." Misha suggested. 

"Maybe.." Jeff muttered. 

"It's getting harder to see, we need to go back for flashlights anyway. Hopefully Misha's right and they are already back waiting for us." Jensen said. 

"Yeah ok you guys go on." Jeff said side stepping a fallen log. 

"Jeff..." Jared started. 

"There still out here Jared, I can feel it." He said. 

Jensen sighed. 

"Ok Misha and Rob will head back to the camp. See if there back, and get supplies. Kim is probably freaking out already. We'll meet you at the lake in an hr." he said. 

"Yeah ok, Should we call in for help?" Misha asked. Jensen nodded. 

He didn't want to say anything out loud, but he had a bad feeling that this was going to take an entire search party. They could have wondered off anywhere. Jeff was already a good feet ahead of them, and Jared and Jensen had to do a small trot to catch up. 

"Jeff, we don't even know what direction they went." Jared said. He didn't say anything. He just kept walking. He could feel y/n, and some how he knew she wasn't to far off. 

 

You sat in the cave cold, tired and starved. You hadn't even had breakfast that morning, and your ankle was throbbing harder with each minute that passed. You had finally sent Felicia off to get help. You pointed her in what you was sure was the right direction, but she had been gone so long, now you were afraid you may have miss calculated. There was a sound of scurrying and you peered into the dark cave. 

"just your imagination, y/n"' you told yourself, " Besides anything in there is more afraid of you then you are of it." you assured your self. 

Felicia ran off as fast as she could, but now it was dark. And she had no idea if she was going in circles or not. She heard a twig snap and her heart jumped. She tried to blend into to the trees as she forced her eyes to focus in the dark. Then she heard it, a voice of an angel, well not an actual angel, but he played one on tv. 

"Misha?" She called out. The voice and foot steps stopped. 

"Felicia?" He called back. She took off running toward him. 

"Felicia?" rob's voice echoed. 

"Misha! Rob!" She said as she flung herself at them. Misha's Arms wrapped around her and held her tight as she cried thankful she had found someone. 

"We've been looking forever for you!" Rob said. She turned and hugged him a small relieved chuckle escaping her lips.

"Are you ok? Where's y/n?" Misha asked. 

"I'm fine, but she's hurt. She's in a cave waiting." She rambled. 

"Hurt?" They said together.

"It's just her ankle. The rain came, and we got lost. And she tripped. We waited forever, but she sent me for help." 

"Where's this cave?" Misha asked. 

"I don't know for sure. I kind of got turned around." She said her voice cracking a bit. 

"Ok, I think I can catch up with the others. Can you get her back to camp?" 

Rob nodded and took her by the arm. 

"I should come too." She said. 

"No go back to camp, kim's there. We'll find her." He insisted. She gave a nodd and they left.


	4. My hero

"y/n!" 

The sound of your name being called jolted you awake. You listened carefully not sure if you had really heard it, or if you were caught somewhere between sleep and awake, and had just imagined it. Your heart pounded against your chest as you listened. 

"Y/n?!" there it was again. It sounded as if it was coming from a tunnel or something. Slowly you edged yourself up against the wall of the cave, and slid to the opening. 

"Help! I'm here!" you yelled. There was a moment of silence, and you were afraid you had missed them. 

"Call out again y/n!" the voice said. 

"I'm over here! In a cave! This way!" you hollored. 

"Jeff! Shes over here!" you heard the voice call out. You thought you'd never be so happy to hear Jensens voice. 

"Yes Here! OVer Here!" you yelled again. There was a dim light coming at you through the trees, and then Jensen's face came into view. 

"Oh my God! y/n! We have been looking for ever for you!" he said as his strong arms in circled your waist. 

"Jense?!" A deep voice called out. 

"Over here!" he yelled, not taking his eyes off of you. You had told yourself you weren't going to cry when they found you. That would be so cheesy you thought, but when you saw Jeff's worried eyes as he ran toward you, there was no way you were going to make them stop. He reached you and pulled you to him, pressing his lips to yours. 

"Are you ok?" he asked after he finally pulled back. 

"Yeah, well except for my ankle." you said. All four men, Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Jeff looked down at you foot. It was swollen to the size of a large soft ball, and you knew there was no way you could get your shoe back on. 

"Is it broke?" Misha asked. You shook your head. 

"I don't think so, just really bad sprain." you assured him. 

Jeff handed his flashlight to Jared, then scooped you up in his arms. 

"Wat Felicia." you said 

"It's ok, she's safe." Jared assured you. You sighed with relief. 

"Let's get you back to camp." Jeff said. He kissed the top of your head and you rested it against his firm shoulder. 

"I knew you'd come." you whispered in his ear. 

"Wild bears couldn't stop me." he whispered back. The purr of his deep voice caused you to sigh again. He was your knight in shimmering armor, and you couldn't wait to show him how much he meant to you.

By the time you all made it back to the camp the sun was starting to make it's appearance. 

"Oh y/n, Thank God! I was so worried that they wouldn't find you." Felicia said as she kim, and Rob came to greet you and your rescue party. 

"Piece of cake." Jeff said with a wink as he sat you in one of the folding chairs. 

Kim scooped down and gently took your foot in her hand. 

"It doesn't look broke, but maybe we should get it x-rayed to be on the safe side." She suggested. You shook your head no. 

"I'm sure it'll be ok in a day or two." you said as Rob appeared with the first aid kit. Kim took the bandage roll out and began to wrap it tightly around your ankle and foot.

"We'll your at least going to have to stay off of it for a while, till the swelling goes down." She said. 

"Guys I'm fine really. Not like I'm dying or something." you assured the worried faces that encircled you. 

"She's right. I don't want you up for anything." Jeff ordered. 

"What if I have to pee?" you asked sarcastically. 

"Then I'll carry you to a tree." He said smiling and showing his dimples. 

"Maybe we should call in. I mean kind of a loss cause right now. And you should see a Dr." Jensen said. 

"One problem with that." Rob started. 

"What?" Jared asked. 

"The emergency phone they gave us. It's not working." He told him. 

"You're kidding!" Jeff growled. 

"Wish I was. I'm not sure how or why, but I already tried to call in when felicia and I got back to the camp. It has no power to it." 

"Great, just great." Jared said running his fingers through his mane. 

"Ok so we have two choices. We can hike down the trail to the road, then another what, 6-7 miles to civilization? Or we tough it out for the next few days, till Mr Camp gets back." you say. 

"I don't care for either of those choices." Misha said. 

"I agree." Felicia muttered. 

"Jared and I could hike it, send someone back for help." Jensen offered. 

"That's an awful long walk, take you forever." Kim said. 

"I say we stick it out, we've already had the worst happen right? The rest of the time will be a piece of cake." you tell them. Truth was your ankle was killing you, but the thought of your friends hiking all that way just for you made you feel like you were somekind of burden. 

"Are you sure honey? That's 5 more days till they show. All we have for you here is some tylenol, and bandages." Jeff said as if he could somehow read your mind. That's what you loved about him, well one of the things, you and him were always on the same page. 

"I'm game if everyone else is. And if it get's to be to much for me, then someone can hike all that way. But I'd feel alot better if we just all stuck together for now." you said. They all looked at you and then each other. 

"What do you all think?" Jensen asked. 

"If she's up for it then why not. Maybe between now and then we can somehow figure out what's wrong with this damn phone." Rob said 

'Ok then it's settled, we'll stick it out a few more days. Unless your foot gets worse, or God forbid something else happens. Deal?" Jensen asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Awesome, not what's for breakfast? I'm freaking starved." you say smiling. 

"Coming up your highness." Misha said as everyone divided up to make breakfast. Jeff squated down so that he was eye level with you.

"You don't have to be a tough guy for us babe." he says. 

"I know. I'm doing it for me. I want to see this through as much as possible. Besides you and I had a date for a private picnic remember?" you told him. 

"How could I forget." He smiled and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to yours. Your hand went to the back of his head and pulled him in deeper, as his strong fingers slid down your side and toward your crotch. You playfully pushed him back. 

"Why Mr Morgan, what are you doing?" you teased. 

"thought maybe we could play Dr?" he said his eyes twinkling at you. 

"Later." you whispered as he pressed his forehead to yours. 

"Promse?" he whispered. 

"Yeah, I promise. I owe you one." 

"You owe me nothing." he said looking up at you again. 

"If something had happened to you.... I was scared y/n, I mean I don't think I had ever been that scared before in my life. Do not ever do that again, deal?" He asked his eyes misting up a bit. 

Deal. " you agreed. He kissed your cheek then stood up. 

"Best go see what I can do to get that food to you quicker. I'll be right back." he said walking away. 

"I'll be here waiting." you replied. you leaned your head back and listened to the woods come to life with the chirping of birds. It was like paradise to you, and at this moment you didn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
